Nightmares
by Ichigo No Kuro Neko
Summary: We all get them. So how do Luffy and Nami deal with them? LuNa hinted ZoRo rated T just in case


**Strawberry Black Cat: Hiya! I'm back with a new story that I recently wrote, it should be easier to read than the night of the blue moon and 1,000 stars **

**Firehart: Still, don't put your expectations high...**

******Strawberry Black Cat: do what Firehart said....after all it took me a month to convince myself that I should do this...**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway Firehart! Do the disclaimer! Onegai?**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat does not own One Piece or any of it's characters!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Enjoy!**

It was a normal and peaceful night on the Thousand Sunny, well if you call peaceful a

cabin of 6 men snoring very loudly. Even after the Thousand Sunny was built all the men

still slept in a room all together, it allowed more space for supplies and they all preferred

it that way. Nami, Robin, and Ichigo usually slept apart though. Robin didn't sleep much

anyway and spent most of her night reading books with the help of an oil lamp. Ichigo

being part cat just slept wherever she wanted to that night, which was basically any room

except the men's cabin and the bathroom. Nami would sleep in the bed in her room,

that is if she didn't fall asleep working on a map at her desk that night. That seemed

to happen more and more often now as she didn't have as much time to work on maps

because the monster trio kept getting them into bigger and bigger messes. I mean come

on Luffy had gotten them into a mess with _3_ _different_ Sichibukai and even though

Hancock didn't attack them Nami had to admit she didn't trust that woman. She was

glad that Hancock went back to the Kuja Pirates after Luffy had rescued Ace, who now

had a bounty of 500,000,000 Beli on his head. Nami rubbed her eyes and took a look at

the clock. It said 1:30am she had been working on that map of a small uninhabited island

they had stopped at for supplies. It was getting late so she went ahed and got into her

nice, soft, plushy bed and she was hopeing that she didn't have another nightmare again

tonight.

Meanwhile in the Men's cabin

All of the men seemed to be sleeping like a rock, god knows how they can stand each

other's snoring at night when Ichigo has to sleep with earplugs all the way on the other

side of the ship just so she can get some sleep. Luffy however was beginning to stir just a

bit. Not much but enough so that if someone was talking in a hushed tone it would wake

up. So it was no surprise that when he heard a small scream from the other side of the

ship it woke him up. It didn't take him long to realize that the scream came from Nami.

He had absolutely no idea what was wrong so he ran out to where he knew, or rather

Thought were Nami usually slept.

Back in Nami's room

*insert various screaming noise here* Nami woke up in a cold sweat, after thinking for a

Few seconds she realized that she had just had another nightmare. She couldn't rember

All of the details and she didn't want to honestly but she could still rember all of the

Blood that was in her nightmare.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" the confused and frustrated orange-headed

Navigator of the Thousand Sunny asked to no one in particular.

"What…..do they mean…?"

Flash Back

_Luffy, Ichigo, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and all the villagers of Cocoyashi were all lying on the concrete on Arlong Park, in Pool of their own blood. Among them the only one still alive was Luffy. He turned to Nami and with the last bit of strength he said "Heh guess I'll never be pirate King huh?"_

"_You know Nami I regret ever meeting you, if I knew you would make me end up like this I never would've let you join my crew" And with that Luffy had passed on to the next world like all the rest. Suddenly Nami was surrounded by complete darkness until a large picture of Arlong apeard. "Nami you will forever be my tool...No my nakama"_

"_Without those little rats to protect you, you will now be under my control __**forever".**_

After rembering what happened in her nightmare Nami started to cry, softly and silently

But she was still crying. Just then out of nowhere Luffy burst into the room nearly

Breaking the door.

"Nami! Are you okay!? I heard you scream!" Luffy shouted clearly alarmed. Nami

Looked up at Luffy and said "Nothing, I just had a nightmare".

Luffy noticed that her eyes were slightly red and she had tear trails on her face.

"It's not nothing if you're crying about it" Luffy said, worry apparent in his voice.

"….You got line from Zoro didn't you..?" annoyance had begun to show in Nami's

Voice.

"So? Just because he said it to Robin one time doesn't mean I can say it" Luffy said in his

usual childish way.

"…….Fine….I'll tell you about it" Nami's look of annoyance had turned to a look of

Worry, fear, and even a little desperation.

"It was back when you guys were fighting in Arlong Park…" Nami paused for a moment

"….and everyone except you had already died and you were on the verge of death..." She

Continued. "And you said you'd wished that you'd never met me and then I was

Surrounded in complete darkness and I was completely alone……"

"Then Arlong appeared and he said that with you guys gone I would be under his control

Forever". Her eyes were beginning to tear-up as she was finishing.

"I felt so alone". Nami's words were now getting harder to understand as she was

Beginning to sob.

"It's ok" Luffy said "Arlong isn't ever coming back from where he was sent and now

You're one of my crew". Seeing that Nami was still crying he embraced her into a hug.

"Nami I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you….you know that right?" Luffy asked while he

Was still embracing Nami.

"Uh-huh" was all Nami could say, her sobbing making most things she tried to say sound

Like gibberish. After about a half an hour Nami had finally managed to calm herself

Down. "T-Thanks Luffy….sorry you had to listen to me cry over something as stupid as

A nightmare" Nami said now feeling a little guilty that Luffy had ran over here thinking

Something was wrong just to see that she had a nightmare.

"It's not stupid, I used to do it all the time when I was little" Luffy said with his

Trademark grin. A small smile crept its way to Nami's lips as she heard this and realized

That Luffy hadn't minded comforting her.

"I don't like seeing my navigator cry so cheer-up a little alright?" Luffy said patting

Nami's head as he began to walk out of the room which made a small, unnoticed blush

Creep to her cheeks.

"Maybe the crush I've had on Luffy since Arlong Park is something a bit more than a

Crush…" Nami said with confusion as she pondered about all that Luffy had done for all

Of them.

"I don't know, I'm tried, I'm going to sleep" Nami decided and crawled back under the

Warm covers. And just with that she didn't have any more nightmares.

**Strawberry Black Cat: So.... did you like it?**

**Firehart: Hmmm.....I think there might actually be people who like this one....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review! And please tell me how I can make my storys better!**


End file.
